In recent years, as the number of electrical components has been increased, various fuse units that are mounted on automobiles and have a large number of fusible parts have been proposed (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). One example of the conventional fuse units is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3D.
In FIG. 1, a fuse unit 50 includes: a bus bar 51 that is formed with a conductive metal plate; and an insulating resin portion 60 that is appropriately arranged at the periphery of the bus bar 51. As shown in detail in FIG. 2, the bus bar 51 includes: a conductive plate portion 53 having a power supply side terminal 52; a plurality of load side terminals 54; and a plurality of fusible parts 55 that is interposed between the conductive plate portion 53 and each of the load side terminals 54. Some of the load side terminals 54 have fixing bolts 56 that are fixed by the insulating resin portion 60. Each of the fusible parts 55 has a smaller width than each of the load side terminals 54, and is bent in a crank shape. The width dimension of each of the fusible parts 55 is set based on the individual rated current and voltage values.
As shown in FIG. 1, the insulating resin portion 60 includes: a first resin portion 61 that is arranged at the periphery of the conductive plate portion 53 including the power supply side terminal 52; a second resin portion 62 that is arranged at the periphery of the load side terminals 54; and a plurality of coupling portions 63 that couples the first resin portion 61 and the second resin portion 62 in positions outside the fusible parts 55.
A window portion 64 through which the fusible part 55 is exposed is provided by each of the coupling portions 63. Thus, it is possible to visually check whether or not the fusible part 55 is melted down.
PTL 2 discloses a fuse unit having the same configuration as the conventional example.